<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gramma's Spaghetti by everyones_favorite_idiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385136">Gramma's Spaghetti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyones_favorite_idiot/pseuds/everyones_favorite_idiot'>everyones_favorite_idiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, More gay, Spaghetti, This is making me hungry, tony has a grandma sort-of, tony just stole/commandeered a car</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyones_favorite_idiot/pseuds/everyones_favorite_idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: We are Commandeering this Vehicle</p><p>“Tony, wait! What are you doing?”</p><p>“This is an emergency, Steve! Desperate times call for desperate measures!”</p><p>“I think our views of emergencies are awfully different.”</p><p>“You haven’t tried my gramma’s famous spaghetti! That is a major emergency!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gramma's Spaghetti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tony, wait! What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is an emergency, Steve! Desperate times call for desperate measures!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think our views of emergencies are awfully different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t tried my gramma’s famous spaghetti! That is a major emergency!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony leapt in front of a moving car, holding his hands out in front of him. “Stop!” he cried. “We are commandeering this vehicle!” Tony yanked the car door open, and the surprised man inside stumbled out onto the street. “Thanks.” Tony smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you just broke about fifty laws,” Steve sighed, climbing into the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Tony Stark,” he responded, as if that made the situation any better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Steve paused, “You have living family?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, not officially, but I’d consider her family,” Tony responded, aggressively spinning the wheel to turn the car down a side street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where are we going again? Remind me why this is such a huge emergency.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the best Italian restaurant there is for world-famous spaghetti! Of course this is an emergency!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed, seemingly giving up. “It better be really good spaghetti.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, you can’t possibly be disappointed.” Tony slammed on the brakes, sending the car screeching and skidding to a halt. “Here we are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, you stole a car for this,” Steve noted, stepping out of the vehicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth it, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony opened the door to the restaurant, stepping aside to allow Steve in first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The restaurant was a modest little place, with some tables set up and a counter to the side, presumably for taking orders. The entire place was filled with the most wondrous smell, the smell of dreams wafting from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short lady with her white hair in a bun, wearing a red dress and an apron, shuffled out of the kitchen. “Anthony!” Her face lit up with a joyous smile. “I haven’t seen you in ages!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled. “Hello, gramma!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the handsome young man you’ve brought with you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my boyfriend, Steve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve could feel himself growing self-conscious, and he shifted a bit awkwardly. “Hello, nice to meet you,” he said, trying not to let his uncomfortableness show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We came to try your world-famous spaghetti,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wouldn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>world-</span>
  </em>
  <span>famous.” she brushed it off, chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go with it, I commandeered a vehicle for this,” Tony hissed, not even making an effort to be quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve laughed a bit at the ridiculousness of it all, stealing a car for some noodles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he tried the food laid in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy!” the old lady smiled. “I hope they’re worth stealing a car for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>steal </span>
  </em>
  <span>it,” Tony tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did. You kicked that poor man out into the street,” Steve responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just try the noodles. It’s worth it, I promise,” Tony persuaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right. As soon as Steve tried the pasta, his eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, isn’t it?” Tony asked, mouth full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve didn’t respond, shoveling pasta into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to answer. It’s written all over your face.” Tony smiled smugly. “Worth commandeering a vehicle for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stealing,” Steve corrected. He paused. “And yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! See, it was an emergency!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When both Steve and Tony had scraped up every last noodle, Tony’s gramma shuffled over to the table to remove the plates. “Dinner’s free tonight,” she said, smiling widely. “And you guys are really cute together. I’m proud of you, Anthony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she turned away, Tony mumbled, “What’s there to be proud of? All I did was fall in love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard that,” Tony’s gramma said, but they could almost hear the smile in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, you’ve got to return that car,” Steve reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, I will,” Tony said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair walked out of the restaurant, and Tony intertwined his hand with Steve’s. “You know, I really have fallen in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Tony.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe, this was fun to write. I like fluff.</p><p>Thanks to maythecat12 for beta reading this! Your support is appreciated!</p><p>Thanks for reading, everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>